The Databank of Program Evaluations (DOPE) is an on-line interactive, assembly of brief reports (formatted abstracts) of mental health and social policy evaluations. Because of the formatted nature, the Databank contents may be analyzed on-line complete with 2-way tabular presentations of any of its variables. The service is now operational; individual users include mental health directors, evaluation researchers, policy makers; institutional users include libraries and academic university and college departments. Information may be obtained from DOPE through (a) on-line access directly by users employing peripheral telephone-coupled computer terminals; (b) current awareness in hard copy or microfiche assemblies of abstracts on request; and (c) custom searches on specific topics or combinations of topics. The four-year objectives for DOPE are (1) to expand the number of entires in the Databank to 6,000, (2) to explore new procedures for searching sources for "hard" evaluations, (3) to develop guidelines for a "program directory", and (4) to perform analysis of DOPE contents. There is the additional importance overall objective of testing the impact, usability, and economic feasibility of a computerized formatted assembly of evaluations, as an aid to knowledge transfer and policy implementation.